


Fortis et Liber

by cissamione



Series: Sanctimonia Vincet Semper [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Vienna?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortis et Liber

**Author's Note:**

> This fic take place a week after the last chapter of Libera te Tutemet ex Inferis, and reading that would probably help to understand the events of this.

_Fortis et Liber_

 

Narcissa had been beyond vigilant about her and her family’s safety while in Vienna. None of them had left the house, and when they had, they had been under the influence of polyjuice, and glamours. There had been no way that anyone could recognise them when Lucius went out as an eighty-year-old, grey-haired man with a pot-belly, or when Draco’s hair had been glamoured black, and he had polyjuiced into a stocky twenty-something year-old.

 But on this particular day, when Draco and Lucius were packing, as they were leaving that afternoon, Narcissa had forgone glamours, as they worked best when another person cast them (she could never _really_ let go of her distinctive, high cheekbones), and she had only taken a gulp of polyjuice, as she needed to collect more hair, and she _really_ didn’t want to be a man!

 Narcissa had only gone out for some German boots, as they were meant to be really quite good, and Zibby had told her of a little muggle shop in the city, where she could get the good boots, and pay cash, no questions asked. She needed the boots as they would be driving and also doing a bit of walking when they crossed into Sopron.

 She had been almost at the shop, walking down one of Vienna’s small, cobbled, side-streets, when she had been grabbed around the neck. Narcissa had thought that it had been a muggle man, but when she was spun around and she gasped when she saw the twisted, tanned features of… “ _Antonin Dolohov._ ” She released his name with a breath.

 He smirked at her. “Pretty Cissy.” Her small gulp of polyjuice must have worn off, and sure enough, her formerly curly grey hair and returned to it’s usual blonde and was slipping from the clips holding it in place. “The Dark Lord promised me, I could have you. I will be forgiven for my part at the Ministry when I return you and your cowardly husband and son to Him.” He reached into her tight muggle jacket, and pulled her wand from it’s hidden spot against her ribs.

 Narcissa drew up her courage and spat in his face as he apparated them away, and to the house in the rich part of the city. “ That’s right. I know where you’ve been hiding out. I’ve just been waiting for one of you to be foolish to come out.” He smirked at her, and pulled her through the front gate, one arm gripping her waist to him, and the other pressing his wand into  the side of her neck, right on her pulse point.

 He yelled loudly, “Lucius! LUCIUS! COME OUT!”, and Lucius did. 

He came running out, his wand drawn, but he skidded to a halt when he saw her, her name leaving his lips in an anguished cry, “ _NARCISSA!_ ”

 “ _Lucius._ ” She whispered, and  Dolohov dug his wand further into her neck.

 “Shut up, blood traitor.” He snarled.

 “Dolohov. _Antonin_. Let my wife _go_.” Lucius’ voice was haughty and begging at the same time.

 “No, traitor. The Dark Lord wants all three of you.” His lips drew back over his yellow teeth as he smiled wider. “ Be good, and call your son for me.”

 “No.” Lucius sounded resolute, and Narcissa was glad.

 “Oh, well.” His tone could have been construed as a tiny bit regretful. “ _Crucio._ ” He dropped her at the same time as the curse hit, the impact of her body on the flagstones, combining with the pain of the curse.

 It felt like a thousand knives piercing her skin, going bone-deep, every second, but she refused to scream, or make a sound. Not to deprive Dolohov of hearing her pain, but because she knew her screams would draw Draco out, and that they would shred her husband’s soul.

 “Stop, STOP!” Lucius yelled. “Antonin, STOP IT! LEAVE HER BE, YOU HAVE _NO_ RIGHT!”

 Dolohov lifted the curse with a smile, but immediately bound her, her arms tied painfully tight behind her back, and her legs wrapped together from thigh to ankle. “I have _every_ right. You were the Dark Lord’s servant, you belonged to him, and you betrayed him. He wants his vengeance.” Dolohov snarled at Lucius, and cast the _Cruciatus_ again.

 Narcissa writhed and twisted within her binds, but still locked her jaw and did not make a sound. At the sight of her pain, Lucius jerked forward, but, but Dolohov whipped his wand to point at him. “One more step, and pretty Cissy gets it, Malfoy.” He snarled.

 Lucius’s shoulders drooped, and he pleaded with his former comrade. “Antonin, _please_ , let my wife go, let her go free, unhindered, and unfollowed with my son. You can have me. Take me, just _please_ , don’t hurt my family.” Narcissa knew that her husband was not using her name or Draco’s on purpose. Sh knew that if he did, it would all be too personal for him, and he would crack.

 “You’ve gone soft, Lucius.” Dolohov’s voice was not raised, he knew that Lucius was listening to him from across the courtyard. “You’ve let Azkaban break you. You’re _weak_. CRUCIO.” He flicked his wand nonchalantly at her again, and she knew that it was not worth bracing herself against the pain. Only to give into it, and think about happier times. When he lifted the curse for a third time, she was beginning to suspect that Dolohov was cursing her for the enjoyment of it now.

 Suddenly, Dolohov was bound, just she was, and he fell to the hard ground, just as she had. Lucius’s eyes widened, and Narcissa realised that it hadn’t been her husband who had cast _Incarcerous_. Lucius stumbled down the steps at the front of the house, and across the stones, and knelt where she lay. “His wand, get Dolohov’s wand, Lucius, quickly.” She whispered urgently in his ear and he bent over her.

 Lucius scrabbled to his feet, and rounded her, muttering, “ _Accio wand_.” Dolohov’s, stout,dark wand flew over from where it had landed when he had dropped it in surprise at his capture. Lucius caught the wand as it flew over to him, displaying the promising Seeker skills he had demonstrated while in the Slytherin team as a teenager. “ _Exposimise. Silencio_ ” Lucius glued Dolohov to the flagstones, and silenced him, returning quickly to his wife’s side.

 “I’m so _so_ sorry, my love.” Narcissa could read the regret in Lucius’ eyes.

 “I do _not_ blame you for any of this, darling. We have both made choices.” She locked her blue eyes onto her husband’s silver. “I love you, nothing could ever change that. Unless you don’t unbind me soon.” Her attempt at humour fell flat when Lucius’ features filled with guilt once again, and he fumbled for his wand, before directing it at her and saying “ _Relashio._ ”

 Narcissa was just sitting up, Lucius supporting her back, as her son came running from the front doors of the house. “Mother? Mother, are you alright?” His long, lean body skidded to a stop beside her, and he wrapped his arms around her, taking her light weight off his father.

 “How did Dolohov find us, Mother?” Draco sounded shaken.

 “I don’t know, my dragon, but he did, and he was waiting for one of us to leave, so he could get through the wards with that person. Today, it happened to be me.” Narcissa felt dizzy, and grabbed Draco’s sweatshirt, her other hand clutching Lucius.

 “Come, Mother, you need to lie down.” Draco stood, gently pulling her up with him, and scooping her into his arms. All three knew that Lucius was still too physically weak to carry her.

 “Draco, really, I _can_ walk.” Narcissa protested softly, although she was pleased that her son possessed the gallantry she had tried to instill in him as a young boy.

 When they reached the master suite, Lucius opened the door, and Draco laid her tenderly on the bed. Narcissa watched as her husband rummaged around for one of her home-brewed pain potions, and as Draco summoned Zibby, ordering hot chocolates for the shock, and little cakes for them to eat.

They would be alright, Narcissa thought as her son and her husband converged on the bed. They would be alright, because together they were strong, and together they were free.


End file.
